


A king's crown

by XxByImm



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxByImm/pseuds/XxByImm
Summary: The reader is just fucking adorable and makes Thorin a flowercrown every night, but our oaf doesn’t… get it.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield & Reader, Thorin Oakenshield & You, Thorin Oakenshield x Reader, Thorin Oakenshield x you, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You, Thorin/Reader, Thorin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	A king's crown

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request I got on Tumblr ages ago: I was just looking for some cute Thorin x reader where she’s just pure and every night she makes a flower crown and places it besides Thorin when he sleeps and he’s really confused and doesn’t take them and she gets really upset and distances herself and thorins then upset and doesn’t get why until he finds her placing a crown on his bedroll, so the next morning he wears it and she’s so happy (just reallllllyyyy cute)!
> 
> Enjoy! xoxo

Now this happened. Again!  
Thorin had just opened his eyes after a long needed sleep, only to be greeted by a bright bunch of colors appearing right in front of him. He wouldn’t say that he knew everything there was to know about life, but he was sure that this object hadn’t been there when he finally had closed his eyes to rest. This was the third time in a row and he was starting to feel ridiculous.

Thorin sat upright and carefully held the flower crown that had been placed on his bedroll. He had to admit that the blossoms did smell nice and it was a pretty thing, but somehow he couldn’t shake off this feeling that someone was mocking him. And the only sensible conclusion in the valley of the Imladris, was that the pointy ears were behind it. 

The king in exile huffed. If they thought that Thorin, son of Thraín, son of Thrór would play their games, they were mistaking! He’d never wear something _they_ regarded as pretty. If one wasn’t careful enough, one might end up looking exactly like those self-righteous immortal bastards. 

He quickly glanced around (no one seemed to be there, excellent!) and cast the crown into the thick bushes a few meters away from his bedroll, a place where hopefully their hosts didn’t even care to look. Then he got up and strolled in the direction of the group (or that is, the direction he guessed he had to go). Luckily Bofur’s laughter and Kíli’s excited chatters were quite distinctive, so it proved to be not a task too difficult this time.  
Thorin rubbed his hands together. He really hoped that Bombur would offer something else for breakfast than the green food he had to endure yesterday during dinner, and the night before that. He wasn’t sure he could stomach more leaves.

The cooking smells were surely promising. The king followed his nose and it led him to a small clearing, where the others were enjoying a splendid breakfast. Thorin smiled faintly as his comrades greeted their leader with joyful cheers and friendly banter. Bombur grinned while handing his king a bowl filled with a variety of delicious meats.  
‘Here you go, my king. I’d say this meal is a lot tastier than the elves have arranged us in days!’  
‘I know it will be.’ Thorin agreed. ‘Thank you, Bombur.’  
He moved throughout the group, holding his bowl carefully against him like it was some precious gem. Fíli saw him coming and shoved his brother aside to clear a spot on the bench for their favorite uncle. Kíli, who was just about to reveal the punch line of some grand joke, did not expect his brother’s move and it caused the youngest brother to fall flat on his face. The comical effect was huge and everyone was roaring with laughter, though this was hardly what the youngest Durin had aimed for in the first place.  
‘Oi!’ Kíli snapped, while scrambling himself together. ‘Did you have to do that?!’  
Fíli chuckled. ‘You had to make room for uncle, brother.’  
The youngest Durin muttered something under his breath and disappeared in the forest.  
‘Don’t be so hard on him.’ Thorin told his eldest nephew, though with a grin. ‘He still hasn’t recovered from the fact he did fancy an elven lad.’  
Fíli smirked. ‘Nor have we.’  
The king shook his head and turned his attention towards his meal again. His stomach churned and the smell of meat was mouthwatering. Before anyone could disturb him, Thorin quickly took a bite. 

‘Good morning to you all!’ You announced yourself to the group with your usual excited chirp.  
If Thorin had been paying attention, he would have noticed that your bright smile was especially directed to him, but as the king was too engrossed in his breakfast he didn’t even notice you were there anyway. He did nod vaguely in your direction, indicating that he didn’t give a rats’ arse who was there, not even if lord Elrond himself was standing before him.

Others did see your smile though- first beaming, then slowly dying away as the dwarf you cared for ignored your presence. A few in the group exchanged looks and wondered in silence how long this could go on. Thorin usually was quite perceptive, but figuring out that a lady was madly in love with him proved to be a challenge. They glanced over at their leader who was enjoying his mealtime, blissfully unaware of the things around him.  
He would figure it out some day, wouldn’t he?

♦♦♦♦

After breakfast, members of the company disappeared slowly, going about their business in the valley and enjoying the last of their spare time before they would leave for the road tomorrow. Before the king knew it, it was just you and him who were left.

Thorin suppressed a sigh as he watched you rummage through your bag. You, the latest addition to his company, were the cutest thing he’d ever laid his eyes on. You had all the curves in the right places, knew your way around swords and your sweet, though sassy temperament made everyone smile. Even Dwalin was delighted to have you as part of the group, and that said something. 

It had begun so quietly that Thorin didn’t even notice it was there. With every day that passed, he admired you more, to the point where he had become quite attached to you as well. Though your lovely smile and your distracting backside should get some credit, it was all of you that melted his bones. You were simply the whole package, the partner he had longed for most of his life. Sometimes he even wondered what would happen if he’d ask you to be his.

But for now, you were unaware of his affections and thus the king watched you curiously as you opened your sketch book and started to work. Thorin got out his pipe and searched for tobacco in his pocket.  
‘It’s in your left pocket.’ You said quietly without looking up and Thorin reached his hand in there. Huh. He furrowed his brows together when you proved to be right. How did you know that?  
‘Thank you.’ He replied. ‘How did you-’  
‘It’s where you last left it.’  
‘You have an excellent memory.’ The king said. ‘I don’t remember putting it there.’  
You merely shrugged.  
‘How did you know?’ he pressed, but he was met with silence. You were hunched over your work as if you were trying to shut him out. Thorin busied himself with cleaning and filling his pipe, all while keeping an eye on you. You on the other hand made no inclination that you were aware of presence. 

The king cleared his throat. This was nothing compared to the usual, joyous interactions the two of you shared and this silence didn’t sit well with him. Had he done something wrong?  
‘Is something bothering you?’ he inquired while he lit his pipe.  
‘Nothing special.’ Your reply was soft, but he heard you. ‘Can’t wait to be on the road again.’  
‘Me too.’ He agreed. ‘I’ve had enough of elves for a few years.’  
You shrugged again and continued working on your sketch. Your hands were smudged from the charcoal you liked to use. Absentmindedly, you brushed a lock of hair from your face. It left a black smear on your forehead. 

Thorin stood up and with his pipe in one hand, he reached the other forward to gently brush the stain away. You did look up this time and your E/C locked with his sapphire ones. He always had known that you possessed the most beautiful eyes in the entire universe and it was easy to get lost in them, but nothing could have prepared him for the pain displayed in there. It shot straight to his heart, leaving a dull ache which surely was nothing compared to your agony. He could see you were holding back tears as best as you could. 

It was not enough, but all too much. Thorin couldn’t bear to lose his composure in front of you, nor did he want to embarrass you. He broke away and shifted his attention on your sketch book instead. You were drawing flowers that were almost as breathtaking as you.

‘Love.’  
The phrase gushed from his mouth before he could control himself and he clenched his hands into fists. The last thing you needed was a love confession right now. ‘I mean- Would you mind telling me what’s going on?’  
You shook your head.  
‘You don’t have to.’ He carefully took a seat next to you and gestured at your drawing. ‘This looks amazing.’ He breathed slowly, but his voice was still too shook for his liking. ‘It looks like a real bouquet.’  
‘Thank you.’ You murmured. ‘But it’s more a-’ You hesitated and stared at your sketch instead.  
‘More like a what?’ The king encouraged.  
‘A crown.’ You whispered. 

Silence. 

‘Will you excuse me, my king?’ you said abruptly, jumping from your seat and causing the book to fall from your lap. Before Thorin could stop you, you had disappeared in the forest. The king blinked a few times before picking up the book. When he eyed the drawing a second time, it daunted on him.

Oh mahal. 

He had been an idiot. A total idiot. How could he be so stupid, so oblivious to the fact that you were the one who had left him these flower crowns each morning? If he hadn’t been so obsessed with the elves’ presence, he could have seen that- Thorin groaned. No matter now. The damage had been done and there was no taking it back. A better question was: how was he going to make this up to you?

♦♦♦♦

‘Good morning.’ He grunted and glanced around the group. He saved his special glare for his nephews, to warn them for the hell they would have to pay if they dared to make fun of their uncle. So far, it worked. Fíli shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked away. Though Kíli’s face was distorted in an awful grin, the lad was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.  
‘New attire?’ Dwalin smirked and Thorin roughly pushed him aside so he could be seated.  
‘Make way for your king.’ He rebuked.  
His eldest friend laughed. ‘Ye’re suddenly the king of foliage now, huh?’  
‘What can I say…’ Thorin grinned. ‘A mountain isn’t enough.’  
Dwalin shook his head. ‘Those pointy idiots are rubbing off on ye, I tell ye.’

‘Hello everyone!’  
They both looked up and Thorin’s heart missed a beat. You were standing before the group. Your hair was still a bit frizzy from bathing, the untamed locks roaming freely over your shoulders. You were wearing his favorite breeches, the ones that supported your excellent ass. You clasped your hand over your mouth when you noticed the king’s new crown.

‘You made this?’ you said breathlessly as you made your way towards him.  
‘I did my best.’ Thorin acknowledged ruefully. ‘But I can’t get it quite right like you do.’  
A giggle escaped you and you reached out to inspect his work. ‘There’s leaves in it, Thorin. And… branches.’  
The king heaved a sigh. ‘Guess I need your help, my lady.’  
You bit your lip and held out your hand. ‘Fine, let me help you fix this mess…’

The cheers of the company followed you and the king into the forest. There, you showed him how a proper flower crown is made. Amongst other things…


End file.
